Canes Venatici II
Canes Venatici II Dwarf Galaxy Observation data (J2000 epoch) Constellation Canes Venatici Right ascension 12h 57m 10s1 Declination +34° 19′ 15″1 Distance 490+49−43 kly (150+15−13 kpc) Type dSph Other designations CVn II , PGC 4713558 UAC: CVn II Union Presence: yes Union Members present: Yes Traffic Connection: Gates Sloan Digital Sky Survey Canes Venatici II or CVn II is a dwarf spheroidal galaxy situated in the Canes Venatici constellation and discovered for Earth science Pre Astro in 2006 in the data obtained by Sloan Digital Sky Survey . The galaxy is located at the distance of about 150 kpc from Pluribus and moves towards M-0 with the velocity of about 130 km/s. It is classified as a dwarf spheroidal galaxy (dSph) meaning that it has an elliptical (ratio of axes ~ 2:1) shape with the half-light radius of about 74+14 −10 pc. CVn II is one of the smallest and faintest satellites of the Milky Way —its integrated luminosity is about 8,000 times that of the Sun (absolute visible magnitude of about −4.9), which is much lower than the luminosity of a typical globular cluster.4 However, its mass is about 2.5 million solar masses, which means that galaxy's mass to light ratio is around 340. The stellar population of CVn II consists mainly of old stars formed more than 12 billion years ago.3 The metallicity of these old stars is also very low at Fe/H ≈ −2.19±0.58, which means that they contain 150 times less heavy elements than the Sun. The stars of CVn II were probably among the first stars to form in the Universe. Currently there is no star formation in CVn II. The measurement have so far failed to detect neutral hydrogen in it—the upper limit is 14000 solar masses. Local Group Survey Project As a member of the local group, CVn II was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT during the 2736th Astro Graphical Society Conference at Midway Station. Due to its relative closeness (150,000 LY) it was decided to conduct a physical survey in 4961 OTT . The CVnII-Expedition left Ross 128 in 4962 OTT . The expedition consisted of five modified Cheng Ho Class battle ships. (Modified for distance and for exploration). The CVnII-Expedition The expedition under the lead of Captain Bernie Bluewall (Quadiped) reached the first solar system associated to Canes Venatici II in 4970 OTT after traveling for 8 years. The system was designated Hevelius, system . A one planet star system with a M4 V Red Dwarf . The terrestial planet named 'Johannes Hevelius,planet ' is a cold dry world but had enough ice to replentish fuel. A permanent base was established on JH, planet. The settlement Joh-Heve developed into a major Union metropolis. The expedition continued their survey and encountered seven sentient space traveling societies. The Seven were: Zibalek Yokom The Ix Wilker Eternals, the Ninetyfourseven The Eternals, a very old species with a high Tech Level of 9 were deeply impressed by the Saresii and the Union in general and advocated Union membership to others. Ancient Gate Network After the AGN was activated in 5047 OTT , five Ancient Gates were discovered in the CVnII dwarf. Five known Trans Spatial Gates in the Canes Venatici II 1 CVnII-CVnI ..........| GT 3 | Gate name : CANVENAONE......|Gatehouse :CV-Down..|SSS:Hevelius 2 CVnII-PiscesII ......| GT 3 | Gate name : CANVENATWO......|Gatehouse :FISHBOWL.|SSS:White Shores 3 CVnII-NGC6822 .......| GT 3 | Gate name : CANVEN6822......|Gatehouse :CVnII-Hub|SSS:Victors System 4 CVnII-Triangulum II..| GT 3 | Gate name : CANVETR-II......|Gatehouse :GH-CVnII .|SSS:EterDonated 5 CVnII-UNkn ...........| GT 4 | Gate name : CANDAMAGED ......|Gatehouse :OBSER-RES |SSS:EterCurio Canes Venatici II today The dwarf galaxy has been under Union influence since 4970 or for almost 130 standard years. A string of stations connect the dwarf with M-0 (The Canes String ) Thirty Gigamon Stations . The Wilker homeworld Wilkowa became the Dwarf Core system . There are several Space Train lines and two TM tunnel connections. The Yokom remain hostile (CL -5 ) but are no threat and mostly stay by themselves. Note: The homeworld of the Eternals is off limits to the Non Pure . Hevelius, system Star Data Type M4 V Red Dwarf Radius 2.94 x 105 km (0.42 x sol) Mass 7.01 x 1029 kg (0.35 x sol) Temperature 2700 K Luminosity 1.65 x 1025 W (0.04 x sol) Johannes Hevelius, planet Type Terrestrial World Orbital Radius 2.75 x 107 km (0.18 AU) Period 1.16 x 103 hours (0.13 earth years) Physics Large iron/silicate Gravity 13.70 m/s2 (1.40 x earth) Hydrosphere 0 % water, 6 % ice Atmosphere Dense toxic Civilization Heavy Industrial Complex Special Planetary rings Category:Galaxies